Bella
by Manga-Chan78
Summary: Dean thinks Nathen is acting weird, and is worried about him . But if things get bad to worse, he can only hope that he will find out . What is happening to his friend . - Nyotalia!BelarusxNyotalia!Belgium


**I decided to try a Nyotalia yaoi fic, so I hope you guys will like the pairing :D **

**Male!BelgiumxMale!Belarus ! **

**Everyone knows that Belarus has a possessive & Yandere side so, please don't be surprised with the male!Belarus .**

**- Manga-chan78**

* * *

_This should have not happen … This should have not happen ! _

_A boy who was tied up, tried to stay calm . But the dark room, and the fact that he can't move . Makes it hard for him, he was shaking and sweating . As he was more panicked than he thought, his arms were very tight tied up . And he don't feel his legs anymore from the cold, he knews where he was . But does the other knew ? _

" _Dean .." He was here .._

" _Dean you look tired, you are cold right ." The voice whispered to Dean, as he felt that he was close . But did not dare to push him away, even though his arms were tied . " Dean what's wrong ? Answer me Dean, I'm worried are you maybe hungry ? Do you want a drink ? Something else ? " Dean could hear the lust, on the other man's voice . As he feels a hand on his crotch . " Let me go .." Dean whispered softly as his throat hurts, since it was sore from screaming and not drinking for a week . So it was hard to talk ._

_Dean heard nothing, and decided to say something ." Let me go .." And suddenly someone knocked hard against his stomach, that Dean fell on his side . And tried to catch air, but did not get the chance . As the person started to kick him, and continued beating him up . " You stay here ! You're not going anywhere, you stay with me ! I will not let you go fuck ! "_

" _I beg you ! "_

" _Shut up ! "_

_Dean was crying when the pain became too much, suddenly it all stopped . And he felt being in the arms of the person, as he blindfold fell off ._

" _Dean … You love me right ? "_

( **Few days before **)

It was early in the morning when Dean walked into the class ." Good morning Dean ! " Shouted some girls as they saw him ." Good morning girls ." Dean said with a smile ." How come you are here so early ? "

" The club house had to be cleaned up before school will begin, yesterday someone has forgotten it was his turn ."

" Ah strange I thought normally Romano and Antonio will always clean up, as the club hours are done ."

" They are on a vacation right now, so they were not there ."

" That's good Romano would committed murder ."

" Yes so please don't tell him or Antonio ." Dean pleaded ." Haha ! Okay, but we want something in return .. " Suddenly someone grabbed Dean tight, that gave the girls a chill ." Oh good morning Nathen ! " Dean said with a smile, to the quiet boy who stood behind him . He nodded yes to him and glared at the girls ." Leave Dean alone .."

" They did nothing wrong Nathen ."

" Y-yeah ! We did nothing wrong, so keep …" But Nathen's glare was so scary, they kept quiet Dean decided to sit on his place . Nathen followed him ." Why are you here so early ? "

" The club needed a clean up nothing special …"

" Oh .. Are you okay ? You look tired .."

" Well everything is good, I just got a little sleep . You know my sister gave birth, my little niece is so cute ! But man she knows how to get attention, I think I change my mind about getting children ."

" I don't like getting children, my sister has three already ."

" Katayusha ? "

" Yes Eva also wants to have a baby … I guess it's time to move out ."

" Haha okay then, then let's live together ! " Dean did not notice the blush that appeared on Nathen's face ." Love together .. T-th – at's too fast …"

Dean looked surprised and smiled ." You act like we are going to marry ! "

" Love is so high here ! " Felix shouted as he walked to the two ." The class has not even started, and you guys are already giving each other the eyes . I have also feelings here you know ! " He shouted out with a smile, that makes Dean laugh like everyone in the class . Except Nathen who looked angry ." Oh dear looks like someone missed his beauty sleep ." Felix said as he looked at Nathen with a grin ." Shut up ."

" Don't fight you two ."

But before the two could say anything back, a girl walked to them . Dean recognized her as Angelique ." Huh … Nathen can I talk to you outside the classroom … "

" Why .." Dean saw the girl went pale, as she did not dared to look at Nathen in the eyes ." Go Nathen the class has not started yet ." Nathen looked at Dean and sighed ." Fine .."

And walked outside with Angelique, as Felix and Dean watched them . Until Felix decided to speak ." There will be someone crying today ."

" What do you mean ."

" Of course you were not here back then, that girl will not be the first or the last .." Sighed Felix annoying as he looked at his nails . " Did more girls asked Nathen out ? " Strange why did not Nathen told him … Don't he trust him ? Are they not friends ? Or did Nathen have other reasons ?

Nathen came back in the class, but Angelique did not return ." Hey Nathen how went .."

" Nothing special ." Dean looked confused and wanted to say something, until the teacher walked in ." Good morning class ." And looked around as everyone sat on their seats, and noticed he missed someone ." Where is Rogue Angelique ? Has everyone seen her ? "

" Yes she did not feel well, and went home ! " Nathen said loud and clear that everyone looked at him, they knew he was lying . But were to scared to say anything, Dean looked surprised but kept his mouth shut .

" Okay then, let's start the lesson ."

_Why did Nathen lie ? _


End file.
